Uncovering
by QuinnOfConeyIsland
Summary: After the events on Crait, Rey and Ben continue to see each other through the Force, but for how long can they keep it a secret? (A short one-shot series in five parts: contains spoilers for The Last Jedi!)
1. PART I

The first time it happens, there is a great disturbance in the Force. They both feel it. It's a pain in their chests, causing them both to struggle for breath. First Han. Then Luke. And now Leia. It's the first time since they parted ways on Crait that they share another moment through the Force. The pain is so great that they're unable to stand. They sit down facing each other. So close and yet so far apart. When she sees him, there is only one thing she can say.

"I'm sorry."

"Are you?"

His words are sharp and bitter. She sighs. "I know you're angry with me." He does not respond, refusing to meet her eyes, even though deep down there is nothing he would like more than to lose himself in those hazel orbs. With pursed lips, he fights back the tears. "I'm sorry it's come to this," she whispers kindly. "Maybe the visions were wrong. Maybe you won't turn. But that doesn't matter." She makes a pause, then… "Ben." As always, he can't deny her when she says his name. He can't resist to look at her, no matter how much he might hate her at the moment. "I still have faith in you." His lips tremble and silent tears roll down his face. At this point, she is crying too. "I'm sorry," she says one last time before the connection is broken and they are alone again.


	2. PART II

With Leia gone, the Resistance is more fragmented than ever. But it's also more determined to destroy the First Order once and for all. By any means necessary. Rey and Poe have been declared as the new leaders now and they are anything but agreed. Poe is blinded by his hate and rage. He wants the First Order to get a taste of their own medicine and to Rey's dismay, a lot of people share the same opinion. As much as she hates the First Order, she is tired of all this violence. Besides, there is someone she still cares about, no matter what he might think. She has to talk to him again. Tell him what's going on. As if sensing the need within her, the Force grants her wish. It's late at night and they are alone in their chambers. "I understand if you don't want to talk, but I have to tell you something," she says.

"What?" He just wants to get it over with.

"The Resistance is determined to wipe out the First Order. Once and for all."

"So?"

"So?" she repeats, getting angry with him. How can he say that? "You do understand that this is crazy, right? This constant fighting between two sides… It has to stop!" He shakes his head at her.

"It will never stop. It's too late for that."

"Ben –"

"– You said it yourself," he cuts her off. "The Resistance is _determined_ , as is the First Order. It doesn't matter what either of us say. They won't listen." It pains her to admit it, but he's right. If she told the Resistance to back off, they would think she was crazy. She didn't even want to think of what the First Order might do to Ben if he suddenly turned his back on them. He knows this. That's why he blamed Snoke's death on her. There is a lump in her throat. She refuses to give up hope.

"There has to be some way we can…" She stops herself before her voice breaks.

"There isn't."

"So what, do we just sit and wait to be obliterated by each other? Is that what you want?" Why was it that every time she saw him, he made her cry? She can't stop the tears from falling. Feeling slightly guilty for making her weep, he moves in close and gently wipes a tear from the corner of her eye with his thumb.

"You know what I want," he says and there is a hidden longing in his voice.

"I can't give it to you." He looks down with a sad smile.

"I trusted you. And you betrayed me." She bats his hand away and furiously wipes the tears herself.

"Do you think it was easy to shut that door on you?" she questions, anger rising back up like bile in her throat. "It wasn't. But I had to. And you're the only one who can open it again." She was so persistent. Why did she have to make it so hard?

"We could have everything, Rey."

"We could," she admits and he looks up, hopeful. "But isn't this enough? Just you and me. We don't have to rule the galaxy." He is surprised at her words. Did she still want to be with him? She draws in a deep breath and exhales through her mouth. "I used to have nothing. But when I have _you_ …" Their eyes meet and a moment passes – long or short, they do not know – before she finally finishes… "Ben… I _have_ everything."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone! I'm back with another Star Wars story. I got so inspired after having seen The Last Jedi. Wasn't it amazing? I can't believe how far Reylo has come! I felt like I was watching fanfiction, but it was canon and I couldn't be happier! All their scenes were so good and emotional and beautiful and so intimate. Just thinking about it makes me cry.**

 **I have to say I did not expect such a reception when I posted the first part yesterday. Like wow, so many followers already and lovely reviews after just a couple hundred words. Thank you all so much! Three more parts to go now ;)**


	3. PART III

It's been four days since their last talk. After trying to convince him that he was all she needed, the bond had closed before she could get a response from him. At least not a verbal response. She thought she saw something in his eyes. She just couldn't place it. But that was the least of her worries.

Every day, Rey feels like she's living a lie. By having secret conversations with the new supreme leader, is she betraying the Resistance? Not to mention that said supreme leader might be able to find out where they are. Through her. Yes, this definitely feels like a betrayal. She wishes she could talk to someone about it. But there is no one. Leia would have been her first choice, but she's gone. She needs a distraction. Something to occupy herself with. That's when she remembers that she still hasn't fixed her lightsaber. After retrieving it from a drawer in her chamber and picking up some tools on the way, she goes out to find a secluded spot. The planet they've just landed on is quite small, but it's peaceful and quiet. The grass is green and the flowers are in bloom. To her, this is paradise.

She finds a purple-leaved tree with spreading branches and sits cross-legged underneath it. The saber is still in half. She holds the two pieces, one in each hand, staring at them. Can she really repair it? Make it whole again? Suddenly a voice speaks, startling her; "I see you've broken my lightsaber." With a gasp, she looks up to see what can only be described as a ghost. A young man with a kind, handsome face. He's smiling at her. Looking back down at the two pieces, she makes the connection.

"You're Anakin Skywalker?" she asks. "Luke's father?"

"I am," he confirms. "May I?" Without a second thought, Rey nods and lets him sit down with her. She has no idea how this is possible, but the Force worked in mysterious ways.

"I'm sorry about the saber," she says, a little guilty. To her surprise, Anakin merely chuckles.

"I'm not angry with you, if that's what you think. Look at it. It's just an object. And now it's broken. It's trash. So why fix it?" She's not quite sure how to respond to that.

"Well," she starts, "for one thing, I like it."

"And do you think you can fix it? Is it worth it?" They study the broken halves together.

"I don't know if I can fix it," Rey shrugs. "But it's worth a try." He smiles again, like a proud father.

"I'm glad to hear." She detects something in his eyes. A mischievous glint, perhaps?

"Are you trying to tell me something?" she asks warily. He leans back against the tree and looks ahead at nothing and everything.

"I once knew a woman who changed my life forever. For better or for worse. She was the most beautiful, kind and brave soul I ever knew. No matter what, she never gave up on me. Unfortunately, I was too blind to see that she was all I needed and I ended up making the greatest mistake of my life. I lost her."

"I'm sorry." He smiles sadly.

"You know, I never thought I'd have children, let alone grandchildren. All I can hope is that they don't make the same mistakes as me." That's when it all dawns on her and she knows what this is about.

"Perhaps you should tell that to your grandson?" she suggests a little sarcastically.

"Oh, I suspect he already knows." Turning his head to face her, Anakin has one thing left to say before taking his leave. "He would be crazy to let a girl like you walk out of his life."

Later that day, Rey lies on her bed, still thinking about what Anakin had told her. The saber is still not fixed, but she's getting there. Maybe all she needs is to give it some time. Be patient. Her heart skips a beat when she feels his presence. In one swift motion, she throws her legs over the edge of the bed and pushes herself to stand up and face him. She instantly regrets the move upon realizing he's missing a shirt again. "Will you please cover yourself?" She turns away, embarrassed.

"Why? Do you find this distracting?"

"No," she answers back, a little too quickly. "I just think it's… inappropriate." In spite of herself, she blushes and he starts moving towards her.

"I don't. It's not even close to inappropriate." He stops within arm's reach of her and raises his right hand to her face. She flinches a little, but remains in her spot.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"I just need to feel…" His voice trails off, hand still raised.

"Feel what?" His dark eyes find hers. They are searching.

"Rey, that time our hands touched, when our skin made contact… I felt something. I need to feel it again." He is desperate. Craving to touch her one more time. What he doesn't know is that she is craving _his_ touch as well.

"Here…" She takes the hand ghosting over her face in both of hers and places it on her cheek. His hand is warm against her cold skin. "Do you feel it?" she asks.

"Yes," he breathes, "I do. Please tell me you feel it too."

"Ben, I –"She is cut short by his next move. He grabs her right hand and guides it to his chest. Her palm spreads right over his heart. She feels his pulse, beating in time with her own.

"Tell me what you feel," he says. "Please."

"I don't know," she starts tentatively. "I don't know how I feel. I've never felt this way before." She is telling the truth. This was unlike any feeling she had ever known. Unlike anything she had ever experienced with anyone.

"Rey, you should know that these moments we have together…" He pauses, searching for the right words. "Every day I wait and hope for another chance to see you. To _talk_ to you. I have no one else." She knows exactly how he feels. "These moments are the reason I keep going. You're the only thing in the whole galaxy that feels… right." His words come as a shock to her. Was she really that important to him? "I've been lying to myself this whole time. When no one believed in me, there was nothing I cared about. Everyone thought I was capable of nothing but destruction. And I believed them. Then you came along and suddenly I had something I cared about. You were right. Ruling the galaxy means nothing if I don't have you. Without you…" Just thinking about it is enough to make him quiver. "… I have nothing," he confesses. " _You_ are my everything, Rey." For the first time since she doesn't know when, Rey does not know what to say. She is at a loss for words. But words are overrated. Without really knowing what she's doing, she pulls him in close and places a kiss on his trembling lips. It's a bit awkward and she has no idea if she's doing it right. But that doesn't matter. It _feels_ right. And that is enough.

* * *

 **Is this cheesy? It's a bit cheesy, isn't it? Well, I don't really care. It's Christmas and I'm in a good Reylo mood! Who else wants to see Force ghost Anakin in the next episode? I know I do, whether he will interact with Ben or Rey or both. I need it! Merry Christmas to you all and I'll probably finish this fic before the year is over, so I'll wish you a happy new year when the time comes ;)**


	4. PART IV

She's all he ever thinks about these days. He tries not to let it show when he's around the others. Tries to keep a straight face. To most of his subordinates, he is the same supreme leader he ever was. To some, he might be acting strange at most. To Hux, there is definitely something wrong with him. Ben suspects that he knows. Or rather, he _fears_ it. Walking down an empty corridor, he stumbles upon the general and Hux does not waste the opportunity to confront him. "Supreme leader," he says and Ben thinks his face is looking way too smug. "Just the one I was looking for. May I have a word with you?" Ben doesn't move a muscle. Hux looks him deep in the eyes, challenging him to a staring contest. Neither one of them blinks.

"You may not," he replies pushing past him.

"No, I suppose you have an important date. With _the girl_." He freezes on the spot, clenching his gloved fists and tightening his jaw. He turns sharply to see Hux wearing a malicious grin. If looks could kill, the general would be dead by now. Noticing he has touched a nerve, Hux goes on, moving in close again. "She didn't kill Snoke, did she? _You_ did. I wonder what would happen if the rest of the Order found out that Kylo Ren betrayed their supreme leader. What do you suppose?" Ben considers his next choice of words. Is it worth a try denying it?

"What makes you think _I_ killed him?" Hux scoffs.

"Please. That girl would have been no match against Snoke." Without thinking, Ben blurts out;

"She's more powerful than you think." He meant to put out the fire, but all he did was rekindle it. He could see it spark to life in Hux's eyes.

"Is she now? Are you defending her, Ren? Are you defending an enemy of the Order? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you cared for that lowly scavenger. Perhaps even more than that?" One moment, Hux was standing on solid ground and in the next, he was flung into the nearest wall, held by the throat in a chokehold and Ben was not using the Force this time. Oh no. Hux deserved better.

"It doesn't matter who killed Snoke," he snaps through gritted teeth. " _I_ am the supreme leader now. Question me and you _will_ pay for it." Hux claws at the hand wrapped around his neck, gasping for breath. When he is as pale as a sheet, Ben lets go and Hux falls to the floor, coughing. As he leaves his general behind, the coughing turns into derisive laughter.

"I was right. The Kylo Ren I know would have killed me. But he is gone. Now there's only _Ben Solo_." He spits out the name in disgust like poison on his tongue. Ben does not give him the satisfaction of turning back around. He simply isn't worth it. But he also knows the general is right.

* * *

She wakes up in bed, lying on her left side. She doesn't know what time it is. All she knows is that she's lonely. It's been a while since they last connected. For a moment she closes her eyes. When she opens them, he is right there next to her. His eyes are calm as they look into hers. She watches his chest rise and fall with every steady breath. "Can't sleep?" he asks.

"Only a little. You?"

"Hardly." Her fingers reach for some dark locks hanging in his face. They're soft to the touch. She wonders if it's even softer in person.

"I'm tired of doing this, Ben," she whispers.

"Tired of seeing me?" He sounds a little hurt, but she quickly shakes her head.

"No. I'm tired of keeping secrets. I don't like it."

"I know," he replies after a while. Then silence falls between them. Just enjoying each other's company is enough. He likes to feel her hand run through his hair. It helps him relax and forget about the world around them. He wishes it could be just the two of them in their own universe.

"I know what you're thinking," she says and withdraws her hand. He knows what she's about to say and it saddens him. But he also knows she's most likely right. "Believe me, I want nothing more than to be with you. Like we are now. At peace. But that can't happen if we ignore the rest of the world." He sits up in his own bed and he can feel her watching him. She knows something is off. "What's wrong?"

"Hux knows." She pushes herself up too, fear and concern in her eyes.

"What?"

"He knows I'm the one that killed Snoke." He hangs his head in defeat. "And he knows about you… You and me." He feels her hand on his shoulder, comforting him.

"Is he threatening to overthrow you?"

"Not yet, he hasn't. And I'm not sure he would risk doing it. But it's likely he will try to use me in some way." Silence falls again. As she thinks about what to respond, Rey lightly traces the scar on his neck. It was deeper than she thought and now she feels guilty for having caused him pain. Any pain at all.

"Maybe it would have been better if we'd never met," she admits. "Everything's a mess."

"Hey, don't say that." He lifts her chin up to look her in the eyes. They're filled with unshed tears. "Don't you dare say something so stupid, Rey. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, okay? I don't know where I'd be if it weren't for you." The tears fall freely down her face now and she throws herself into his embrace. They stay like that, holding on to each other until they fade from the other's arms, with nothing to replace the emptiness.

* * *

 **Only one part left to go! I will do my best to have it done by New Year's Eve. If I'm having a guess, I think in episode IX, Hux will find out the truth one way or another. And it would be so cool if the Resistance and the First Order were in a battle and Rey sees Ben is in danger and runs to protect him from getting killed and Poe and Finn and the others go: what the hell is she doing? XD A couple days ago, I watched The Lion King 2 because it reminds me a lot of Reylo and I would be happy if episode IX could end similarly to how that movie ends. If you haven't seen it, you really should give it a shot! The first Lion King is based off of Hamlet and the sequel is basically like Romeo and Juliet. :)**


	5. PART V

Things were critical now. Both of them are stressed out. They're arguing about what their next move should be. "Ben, you are their leader now. Surely they will listen to you?"

"It's not that simple, Rey!" he snaps, raising his voice. "It never is." He turns away from her, but she grabs his shoulder from behind and turns him right back round.

"I know it's not, but we're on the brink of war here. If no one listens to us, then we'll make them."

"Rey?" They both turn to the source of the sound. Finn is standing by the threshold. He looks at her with a worried brow.

"Finn," she says.

"Rey, who are you talking to?" he asks and looks around the room in confusion.

"He can't see me," Ben notes in relief. Luke could, but he was a Jedi and strong with the Force. Finn, on the other hand, was not.

"No one," Rey says to Finn. "I'm talking to myself." Finn approaches her with determined steps.

"No," he shakes his head, "you said 'Ben.' Who's Ben?" The first few times they connected through the Force, Ben could not see Rey's surroundings as she could his. As their bond grew stronger however, now he could. It feels strange to be invisible to someone's eyes when the person is standing right in front of you. There is no way out of this now. They've been caught and Rey would never lie to her friends. Not even for him. Nevertheless, she looks to him for permission and he gives her a nod.

"Rey, who are you looking at? What's going on?" He worries for his friend. She has been distant as of late.

"Finn," she says, placing a hand on his arm. "If I tell you, you have to promise me not to tell anyone. And don't freak out." Finn nods.

"Yeah, I promise." With a heavy heart, she spills the truth.

"I'm talking to Ben Solo." There is only one Ben Solo. But Finn knows him better by another name.

"No way," he says, shaking his head and looks at the spot where Ben is standing, but not seeing him. But that will not stop him. " _Murderer!_ " he cries and charges, but his attack is futile. He goes right through him like a ghost through a wall.

"Finn!" Rey calls and he stops, still very much confused. Was Kylo Ren invisible? Was he really there at all? "Finn, please calm down!" She walks up to him and takes his hands. "It's okay." He raises his eyebrows in disbelief.

"It's okay? No, Rey. It's not. You're talking to Kylo Ren, but he's not here! How is that possible?!" She wants to choose her next words wisely, but decides that it's better to just drop the bomb.

"I know it's strange, but we can communicate through the Force." He looks more puzzled than ever.

"Huh?"

"When I came to the island to get Luke, I felt his presence. I thought he was there, but then I realized it was all in my mind," she explains. "It happened several times and we couldn't just feel each other's presence, but we could talk to and see each other and…" She stops herself, thinking in her head, _touch each other_.

"So you're saying that…?"

"The Force has connected us," she finishes calmly and gives a small shrug of indifference. She does not believe what Snoke said. Her feelings tell her he was lying. Even if he _did_ bridge their minds, now that he was gone, how were they still connected? "I don't know why, but that's how it is," she finishes. Finn looks back to where Ben was supposedly standing. What he doesn't know is that he is looking right into the supreme leader's eyes.

"And you're talking to him now? You can see him?" She nods.

"Yes."

"But he can't hurt you?"

"No and even if he could, he wouldn't."

"Rey, this is Kylo Ren we're talking about. The one who tried to kill you, remember? Twice! I thought you hated him." He was starting to get very upset. If things were as before, Ben could have ordered him to just shut up.

"I know this all sounds crazy, but you've got to trust me. I don't hate him anymore. I _know_ him now."

"But –"

"– Finn." He stops and lets her speak. "It was Ben who killed Snoke. Not me." He's still confused and upset, but upon hearing this, Finn calms down a little.

"Really?" He has a hard time believing it. Why would Kylo Ren turn on his master? Rey nods.

"Yes. But this must remain a secret. Do you understand? You can't tell anyone about this. It could jeopardize the fate of the entire galaxy." Finn quietly ponders for a while.

"Do you trust him, Rey?" She nods again.

"I do."

"Then I trust you. And you can trust me. I won't tell anyone." She wraps her arms around his neck and holds on tight.

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me." Still holding on to her, he suddenly remembers they're not alone. "Is he still here?" She chuckles and makes eye contact with Ben who rolls his eyes. He's getting impatient.

"Yes." Finn pulls away.

"Right. I'll leave you two alone, then."

"Thanks. I'll catch up with you later." They watch him leave and Ben is happy to be alone with her once more.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" he asks.

"He's my friend. I trust him. So if you won't… then trust me." There is no one he trusts more.

"You know I do."

"Then let's do this." She extends her hand and smiles at the surprised expression etched on his scarred yet handsome features. One corner of his mouth twitches and turns into a smile of his own. It's the first time he's ever smiled at her. She is pleased. "Together."

* * *

 **And that's the end of it! It's probably not going to go down like this, but this is just something that came up in my head. I do believe that Ben and Rey will try to keep their bond a secret, but that they'll be discovered somehow, though. Maybe the Resistance will turn on Rey because they see her as a threat because the supreme leader has access to her mind and could reveal their hiding place? Either way, I'm sure episode IX will be awesome and I'm praying for a happy ending. But that's in two years, so speculations and fanfics are what we'll have to survive on for now XD. Thank you guys so much for reading and I wish you all a Happy New Year! :D**


End file.
